


new sweetness

by trenchcoatsanddragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsanddragons/pseuds/trenchcoatsanddragons
Summary: For Garce, who never fails to make me feel 14 and on top of the world.He’s seen them share many things. Secrets, pain, grief, the occasional diner burger. He’s even noticed Dean let Cas occasionally borrow some laundromat-softened t-shirts from the mid 90s. But Sam had never picked up on the two of them sharinginside jokes.





	new sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polishpromdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishpromdress/gifts).



I.  
He’s seen them share many things. Secrets, pain, grief, the occasional diner burger. He’s even noticed Dean let Cas occasionally borrow some laundromat-softened t-shirts from the mid 90s. But Sam had never picked up on the two of them sharing _inside jokes_. Cas comes home from a solo hunt with a carton of strawberries and gently sets them on the library table in front of Dean while he’s got his nose in a book. Dean looks up and sees the strawberries, sees Cas, looks back to the strawberries. He laughs- it’s more like a short-lived bark, really. Shakes his head in feigned exasperation and turns back to his reading. There’s a wry smile on Cas’s face, and it’s so tiny you’d never notice it on anyone else, anyone human, but Sam sees. Sam sees him lightly tap the book Dean’s reading with two knuckles and walk further into the bunker to do God knows what. Sam doesn’t really know what Castiel gets up to in his limited free time, but apparently he knows how to get to the grocery story, how to buy strawberries. How to make Dean laugh within some context that only the two of them could possibly understand. 

II.  
Dean folds the strawberries into pancakes and Cas sits down at their kitchen table and eats them with butter and maple syrup. Sam is fully aware that Castiel, angle of the Lord, can’t taste a thing. Dean undoubtedly is, too. Cas uses a knife and a napkin and nods when he tells Dean how good they are. 

III.  
They’re at a gas station somewhere between Kansas City and Lebanon, just the two of them. Sam’s on a kombucha kick and he knows Dean hates it. Dean, who’s standing in front of the little fridge of old-timey novelty sodas and just giggling to himself quietly. Dean, Righteous Man, slayer of monsters, former Prince of Hell. Just smiling softly and letting his shoulders bounce up and down a little as he looks at soda labels. He slides the fridge door open and holds a strawberry cream in his palm.

“Sam, don’t you think Cas’ll love this one? I gotta get it for ‘im he’ll freak”.

“Why?” Sam asks.

“Because of the strawberry thing, doofus. Don’t you remember?” Dean furrows his brow and kind of juts the soda bottle towards him, like that’s going to jog his memory.

“No, I think that’s just a you and Cas thing. I dunno what you’re talking about”.

Dean turns the bottle in his hand, kind of just rotates it in his palm and looks back down at the label, surprised. “Just a me and Cas thing? You sure?”

“Yeah, Dean. Just a you and Cas thing”.

IV.  
Cas has that little smile on his face again when Dean gives him the soda, kind of huffs breath- no, not breath, just air- out through his nose. Dean smiles wide, wide, wide. Doesn’t laugh, just smiles.

“Share it with me?” Cas asks. He moves to the kitchen cabinet that holds the glasses.

“Nah, Cas, you can’t drink bottled soda out of a glass. It ruins the whole fizz experience”.

There’s a momentary look of disappointment that flashes across Cas’s face until Dean says

“Let’s share it like two civilized people. Sip for a sip. I’ll put a movie on”.

Sam suddenly feels like he’s spying. Not unwanted, just a little peripheral. Like’s he’s intruding. He excuses himself to his room.

V.  
Sam never finds out what their inside joke was ever referring to. He realizes he isn’t supposed to. He gets used to Dean and Cas sharing new things- most everything, really. It doesn’t stop at t-shirts, smiles, breakfast. Dean grew up sharing everything with Sam- he had to. Depending on each other, it was the only way to survive. Sam didn’t ever think he’d see the day Dean willingly chose to share things- the tens of thousands of little things that makes up their lives- with someone else. He’s glad he’s lived long enough to prove himself wrong.  
Sam walks into the kitchen one day, unnoticed, to see his brother and Cas hunched over a plate, sharing a sandwich for lunch. Cas thanks him, needlessly, like he always does. Swallows and plants a kiss on Dean’s jaw. Their cheeks are the color of strawberries.


End file.
